


Get’cha Head In The Game

by DillonPower



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: The basketball boys ask TJ for dating advice.





	Get’cha Head In The Game

Sounds of squeaky sneakers filled the gym. The only thing that could've topped it was the cheers from the audience. It took a minute for one of the basketball boys to process everything. The timer quickly running out of time, the smell of junk food, and the sweat on the players faces. 

TJ was able to get the ball from the other team. He dribbled it and dodged any threat that tried to prevent him from scoring. He was so focused that he could hear the ticks of the timer. Only a few more seconds left. It was all on him. 

He reached his end and shot the ball. Time seamed to move slower as he watched the ball. Opponents tried to jump and prevent it from going in, but their fingers merely glazed the ball. TJ couldn't even watch what happened next. 

The next thing he knew, the timer ended. A loud buzz rings throughout the gym, along with an even louder roar from the audience. TJ looks at the scoreboard and sees that his team has earned three point, beating the other team. 

TJ stood in his place in complete shock. He just won the final game of the season. He couldn't move. The only thing that got him out of this state was Cyrus coming up and hugging him. Cyrus gave him a little kiss before he went back to his parents. 

TJ's knees felt like jelly, which caused him to fall to his knees, but his teammates ran over and carried him to the locker room.

After a few minutes, TJ exited the locker room in clean street clothes. He tossed his gym bag over his shoulder. He took a deep breath of the gym. Just as he expected for it to smell like: sweat and salt.  He almost made it to the door when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see if good portion of his team standing behind him. 

"Wassup?" TJ asks. "Need something? Wanna congratulate me again?"

"Nah. We have some questions." Luke stated. His dark black hair was a mess from the game. It needed straightening up. He rocks back and forth. "How are things with you and Cyrus?"

TJ gave him a disgusting look. "What? Why would you ask? Cyrus and I are perfect."

Gabe stepped up. His clothes still wet from the shower. He slightly bumped into Luke as he came forward. "He doesn't mean it in a bad way. You know he doesn't know people skills. We just some dating advice. Since you're the only one on the team who's dating someone, we figured you could give us some advice."

TJ let out a soft laugh. He placed a hand on Gabe’s shoulder. “Me gay. You straight. I have boyfriend. You want girlfriends. Don’t think I’ll be too much of a helping hand.”

“But how different can it be?” Said a very confused Henry. “I mean, girls and gays can’t be different. Am I right?”

“Hell to the no. That is incredibly stupid. And also a tad bit homophobic, but I’ll let it slide.”

Luke pushed Henry away. He gives TJ a pleading stare. “Please, TJ. Can you help us? You’re our only hope.”

“Ok. What do you want to know?”

Gabe fumbled his hands. “You know. How to actually get a girlfriend. Just run through the steps you did with Cyrus.”

“Guys.” TJ sighed. “Just be yourself. Nobody, regardless of gender, doesn’t want someone who’s fake. Even if you think being yourself won’t work with a certain someone, it’ll work for the person right for you. No need to be someone that you’re not.”

“Even if that works, how do we keep the relationship going?” Henry asks. “Like what do we do? Do we play it same and boring by doing the same thing? Or do we risk ruining everything by trying something new?”

“It’s ok to have a routine for certain things if that’s what you both enjoy. And it’s also ok to try something new once in a while to see if you like it. But in the end, as long as you’re together and you love what you’re doing, it’ll be ok. If something doesn’t go as planned, still think positive.”

Luke leaned up against the wall. “What if we start off great, then along the way things don’t end up so good? Like we fight a lot or we lose interest?”

“If the two of you really love each other, try working things out the best to your abilities. It might take some time, but it almost always works. But if you, or her, just losses that special feeling and truly feels like it’s going nowhere, then end it. Break up. No need to stay in a toxic relationship. You might be sad, but sadness if better than staying with someone you no longer care for. With that, I think I’m out of advice.”

TJ turns to leave. He walks out of the gym, leaving the other boys standing in the center of the court. They look at each other and start discussing all the available girls in the school and which ones they wanted to date. 

Once TJ was outside, he noticed Cyrus waiting for him at one of the tables. He sat next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “What’s up? You know you didn’t have to wait on me. I could’ve walked home.”

“I know.” Cyrus replies as he rests his head on TJ’s shoulder. “But I wanted to walk you home. And discuss that awesome game winning shot you made.”

“Wasn’t that amazing. Just the usual.”

“Boy, don’t be so humble. Anyway, you ready to leave?”

“If you are.”

The two stood up and made their way to their neighborhood. The held hands as they walked. 

“So what took so long?” Asked Cyrus. “I was waiting longer than usual.”

“Just the guys. They just had to ask a few questions.”

“Like what? I can’t even imagine what a bunch of basketball boys would want to know.”

“They wanted dating advice. At first I didn’t know what they wanted since, like you know, we’re gay. But it worked out better than I thought.”

“I bet you give advice as good as you play ball.”

“Bet.”

They laugh as they continued walking. They reached Cyrus’s house and Cyrus took a step inside. Before he could close the door, TJ grabs his face with both of his hands. He leans down and kisses him. He waved bye as he walks off into the sunset.


End file.
